


Explorer

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: In all her years of traveling the galaxy, Pidge can honestly say she’s never seen anything as amazing as this.





	Explorer

**Author's Note:**

> Short oneshot based on a request from my tumblr. Originally posted to my sneezehq tumblr blog. I’m moving it here so it’s backed up just in case. Enjoy!

In all her years of traveling the galaxy, Pidge can honestly say she’s never seen anything as amazing as this. From her precarious position, crouched delicately on a boulder overlooking the crystal clear ocean that covered most of this planet’s surface, she gazes down into the depths below.

Below her, a figure swims gracefully through the water. Not a man, not a fish-some sort of being that had the torso of a human, but the tail of a fish, black and white with a pattern similar to the orcas back on earth. The creature peers up at her, peeking out from underneath the shock of white hair along its forehead. It/he makes eye contact with Pidge, and she forgets how to breathe, admiring the creature below and wondering what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
